Je ne me souviens pas
by Rock27128
Summary: The Gazette. Les lendemains de soirée sont dures, et parfois, on aimerait bien oublier ce qu'on y a fait, surtout quand c'est pas très catholique ... et surtout quand c'est avec un collègue ... ! Yaoi, Rating M - lemon !


Titre : Je ne me souviens ... pas

One-shot

Résumé : Les lendemains de soirée sont dures, et parfois, on aimerait bien oublier ce qu'on y a fait, surtout quand c'est pas très catholique ... et surtout quand c'est avec un collègue ...

Groupe : The gazette

Disclaimer : The gazette ne m'appartient pas, ils sont assez grand pour ça ! mais l'histoire est mienne !

Couple : lisez, et vous verrez

Raiting : M

Genre : Yaoi (oh la coquine), Frienship, Humor (c'est le mieux que je puisse mettre ...)

note personnelle : ceci est ma première fiction sur the gazette, et également mon premier lemon, donc euh ... voilà ^^' Normalement, il ne devrait y avoir aucune faute d'orthographe, je me suis relue des dizaines de fois, alors bon ... et aussi, ce one-shot est long c'est-à-dire 9 pages word. au début, je voulais faire un truc avec genre 2 000 voir 3 000 mots, mais ça c'est transformé en 6477 mots exactement ! et j'ai galéré pour la fin. ce qui me prend vachement de place, c'est le flash back (lisez lisez vous verrez ...). et j'ai pris le temps de décrire les choses. et ce fut dure. bref, je m'arrête là pour l'instant, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Je ne me souviens ... pas**

Dans les locaux de la PS Compagny, certaines personnes entendaient une cacophonie insupportable en passant devant un certain studio. Dans ce studio, ce trouvait un groupe pas très bien réveillé. Ils avaient ce qu'on appelle la gueule de bois, … une bien carabinée. Oui ils ont fait la fête hier, oui ils ont beaucoup bu, et oui ils se sont couchés très tard, et très bourrés, mais ils assument !

… Enfin, sur les cinq membres, quatre assument pleinement, car il en manquait un qui apparemment assumait moins. Bref, pour le moment, il n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie, pas de message, rien … du coup, en attendant qu'il arrive, chacun grattait quelques notes sur leur instruments, et le chanteur s'échauffait la voix. Et cela depuis genre … presque une heure …

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que fait Uruha-chan ? D'habitude il n'est pas en retard ! demanda soudainement Kai, le batteur, et chef du groupe

- Sais pas … répondirent à l'unisson les trois autres membres présents

- Bon … Aoi-chan, vous êtes partis presque en même temps de la boîte de nuit, vous n'auriez pas fait une partie du trajet ensemble par hasard ?

- Très sincèrement, je ne sais pas, dit Aoi, … je me rappelle pas comment j'ai fait pour rentrer chez moi, … et pour atterrir dans mon lit …

- Bon ben je vais l'appeler, décida le batteur

- Par contre, je peux vous dire que j'ai passé une très bonne nuit ! confirma Aoi.

- On veut pas connaître ta vie sexuel Aoi-chan … répliqua Reita.

Kai et Ruki roulèrent des yeux face à la réplique du brun. Ce mec était tout de même impressionnant. Il avait beau ne pas se souvenir de la fin de sa soirée, il peut quand même vous confirmer qu'il a passé de bons moments avec une fille dans son lit, même s'il se réveille seul dans ses draps le matin.

Kai avait composé le numéro d'Uruha et attendait patiemment que ce dernier réponde. Après que le fameux bruit du téléphone décroché retentit dans ses oreilles, il entendit une voie sortie d'outre-tombe

- Oui ?

- Woua … c'est quoi cette voix ? demanda Kai

- Je t'emmerde Kai-chan, répondit Uruha qui n'était pas du tout réveillé.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? t'as la voie cassée, et ça fait presque une heure qu'on t'attend pour la répétition.

- Rien du tout, j'ai le réveille qui n'a pas sonné c'est tout, désolé … je vais me préparer et j'ar… AIE !

- Ça va ? s'exclama Kai en entendant le cri de douleur de son ami

- Oui oui …

- T'es sûr ?

- Mais oui !

- Pas moi, alors ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite !

- Et la répète ?

- Pas grave, on rattrapera un autre jour !

Sur ce, Kai raccrocha son téléphone, et prit à toute vitesse ses affaires. Les autres membres qui avaient écouté les paroles de Kai, lui avaient demandé ce qui se passait, mais ce dernier lui-même ne savait pas trop. Ruki décida de venir avec lui. Reita et Aoi eux, décidèrent de rester au studio, sachant pertinemment qu'ils auraient été de trop.

Arrivé devant l'appartement d'Uruha, Kai et Ruki se trouvèrent devant une porte fermée à clé, quoi de plus normal … l'un deux alla chercher le concierge de l'immeuble qui avait les doubles des clés. Quand ils furent enfin dans l'appartement de leur collègue, ils trouvèrent ce dernier dans son lit, les lèvres gonflées.

Uruha en voyant ses amis voulu se redresser mais il ressentit aussitôt une vive douleur dans le bas de son dos, lui arrachant une grimace. Ses deux amis lui ordonnèrent de rester allongé et de ne plus bouger. Kai alla lui chercher un cachet pour la douleur, tandis que Ruki resta avec lui, et lui posa des questions :

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Uruha-chan ?

- Je sais pas …

- Comment ça tu sais pas ? Ne fais pas comme l'autre qui ne se rappelle jamais de quoi que ce soit. T'as bien mal quelque part ?

Uruha le regarda un peu bizarrement. Il parlait de qui en disant « l'autre » ? Pendant ce temps, Ruki regarda un peu plus son ami, et trouvait que quelque chose clochait chez lui … il apercevait une légère marque dans son cou, mais il se disait que ça devait être une ombre, rien de plus. Il passa donc sur ce détail sans importante, mais il n'avait pas la réponse de son ami.

- Alors ? t'as mal où ?

- Au niveau des lombaires, dans le bas du dos … répondit avec une petite voix Uruha qui se sentait un peu mal

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir mal là ? t'es tombé dans les escaliers ou quoi ? demanda Kai qui revenait avec un cachet et un verre d'eau

- Peut-être … J'en sais rien …

- Oh non, fais pas comme l'autre-là qui ne se rappelle jamais de rien ! s'exclama aussitôt Kai.

Uruha regarda Kai avec de gros yeux. Mais il parlait de qui avec Ruki, en disant « l'autre ». Il laissa tomber ce petit détail, car il y avait un détail bien plus important qui le tracassait : en réalité, il savait pourquoi il avait mal au niveau des lombaires, enfin plus précisément aux reins … Mais il ne savait pas si il devait en parler à eux, ou s'il devait se taire à ce sujet. Bon il ne se rappelle pas de tout, mais il se souvient de l'essentielle.

Voilà ce qui s'est réellement passé à la fin de la soirée

Flash-back

Uruha avait pas mal bu depuis le début de la soirée, comme tous ses collègues, tous ne marchaient plus très droits, depuis un bon bout de temps quand même. Ils avaient bu une bonne dizaine de verres, mais pas de « petits alcools ». Ils avaient principalement tourné à la vodka, au saké, wisky-coca. Bref, le châtain était bien éméché, et il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il dansait sur la piste avec des filles qui avaient plus qu'envi de lui. Ces collègues n'étaient pas loin non plus, et leur situation était la même que pour lui.

Le guitariste de The Gazette décida qu'il était assez tard, et qu'il allait rentrer chez lui. Il alla saluer ses amis et sortit de la boîte de nuit. Il fit quelques pas avant que quelqu'un ne l'interpelle derrière lui. En se retourna, il fit face à Aoi, son collègue guitariste. Il ne comprenait pas entièrement ce qu'il lui racontait, mais il s'en foutait. Du coup, ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte. Mais c'était sans compter sur leur état qui faisait qu'ils se bousculaient et se marchaient sur les pieds sans cesse. Au bout de 100 mètres, Uruha en avait marre, et prit son collègue par les épaules et ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la navette de la boite de nuit qui faisait le tour de la ville pour ramener les gens non loin de chez eux. Arrivé près du quartier où habite le brun, ce dernier descendit de la navette en entraînant le châtain derrière lui. Ce dernier lui demanda pourquoi il faisait ça. En effet, il habitait dans un autre quartier, plus loin que celui d'Aoi. Ce dernier donna une réponse pas très claire à Uruha qui ne comprenait pas les paroles de son ami comme tout à l'heure, devant la boîte de nuit. Mais le plus âgé semblait insister pour que son collègue vienne avec lui, et du coup Uruha capitula et suivit le brun. Ils marchèrent un quart d'heure comme tout à l'heure, en se tenant par les épaules.

En rentrant dans l'appartement ils retirèrent leur veste et leur chaussure.

- Bon Aoi-chan, dit Uruha, je vais dormir sur le canapé, merci de m'héb…

- Nmphr enbvop oie, l'interrompit Aoi en le reprenant par les épaules

- Euh … Aoi-chan, tu peux me lâcher tu sais

- Non, ce fut la seule chose qu'Uruha compris depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la boîte de nuit

Aoi se décolla légèrement de lui, et le châtain en profita pour s'éloigner du brun et se dirigea vers le canapé. Deux bras entourant ses épaules l'arrêtèrent. Il se raidit soudainement en sentant des lèvres se poser sur dans son cou, et un corps se coller contre lui.

- Aoi-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche … moi

Uruha se raidit encore plus quand le brun se colla encore plus contre lui, et son souffle légèrement saccadé contre son cou. Aoi glissa une de ses mains sous le T-shirt de son collègue, effleurant tout d'abord son ventre. Une légère caresse qui ne fit qu'accroitre l'angoisse d'Uruha qui ne savait comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation, de plus qu'Aoi préférait largement les filles, alors pourquoi il s'était « jeté » sur lui, un mec ? Il le prenait pour une fille ou quoi ? Vu comme il était éméché surement.

Il pria alors pour qu'Aoi le lâche à un moment afin de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Malheureusement, le brun ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher un instant. Il se déplaça lentement, entraîna avec lui le châtain qui avait le cœur qui s'accélérait à tout rompre. Et malgré le nombre de verre qu'il avait dans le nez, l'effet de l'alcool s'estompa radicalement quand son bassin rencontra le bar de l'appartement. Il était coincé, … et foutu.

« Putain, je vais passer à la casserole si ça continue » pensa le châtain qui stressait comme jamais.

Aoi se pencha entraîna Uruha qui prit appuis sur le bar à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Le brun embrassa de nouveau son cou le lécha, le mordilla, en même temps que ses deux main caressaient l'abdomen et le torse du châtain qui retenait sa respiration pour étouffer un gémissement. Pour se contrôler, ce dernier respirait fort et doucement. Sentant que le châtain ne se détendait pas, Aoi se décolla légèrement, et tout en le tenant par la taille, il le mit face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne voyait pas très bien, sa vue étant brouillé par l'alcool.

- Aoi-chan souffla le châtain, arrête, c'est moi Uru…

- Je sais, l'interrompit Aoi en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je sais que c'est toi Uruha.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu …

- Je sais pas, mais j'en ai envi … alors détend-toi.

Il colla de nouveau son bassin à celui de son collègue, qui se crispa encore plus. Aoi voulait qu'il se détende. D'une main, il attrapa une bouteille qui traînait sur le bar, l'ouvrit, et en bu une gorgée. Du saké, parfait pour détendre son ami. Puis, il présentant le bout de la bouteille devant la bouche d'Uruha en lui disant « vas-y bois ». Le châtain accepta sans rechigner et but plusieurs gorgées de ce merveilleux alcool qu'est le saké. L'alcool lui brulait la gorge mais il n'en avait que faire. Aoi retira la bouteille de sa bouche pour en boire une autre gorgée. Il vit qu'une goutte de saké glissait en dessous des lèvres d'Uruha, allant vers son menton. Il récupéra cette goutte avec sa langue en frôlant ses lèvres. Puis, il glissa ses mains sous les cuisses du châtain, et il le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bar. Il lui écarta les jambes pour s'installer entre, plaça une main dans le dos de son ami, l'autre derrière sa nuque.

- Aoi-chan, je … je ne …

Le brun l'interrompit en collant ses lèvres sur celles d'Uruha. Il ne voulait pas entendre la fin de la phrase, car il ne voulait vraiment pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Le châtain ne fit rien, et se laissa faire, car il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Le plus âgé bougea lentement son bassin, arrachant un râle de plaisir au châtain qui ne put se retenir face à ce plaisir nouveau. Instinctivement il croisa ses bras derrière le cou d'Aoi et se colla volontairement à lui pour de nouveau ressentir cette sensation qui l'électrisait. Les deux guitaristes séparèrent leurs lèvres et gémirent à l'unisson, et le brun sourit, il arrivait enfin à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il plongea de nouveau sur les lèvres du châtain en y introduisant sa langue qui alla rencontrer sa jumelle. Les deux futurs amants d'une nuit partagèrent un baiser au goût alcoolisé du saké. Un baiser gourmand.

A court de souffle, ils se séparèrent, et Aoi qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter retira hâtivement le t-shirt de son amant du soir et embrassa son torse, le lécha, mordilla la peau. Il passa sa langue sur un téton du châtain qui gémit légèrement, puis plus fort quand le brun mordilla son bouton de chair rose qui devint rouge sous cette délicieuse torture. Pendant ce temps, Uruha caressa lascivement le dos d'Aoi sous sa chemise. Il se laissa emporter par le plaisir … mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'Aoi était doué …

Cependant, le plus jeune trouva qu'il ne participait pas beaucoup aux échanges. Aoi menait le jeu depuis le début, et au fond de lui, cela l'agaçait. Il repoussa alors brusquement son partenaire qui le regarda avec une certaine incompréhension. Pour le rassurer, il lui lança un sourire aguicheur. Il saisit la bouteille de saké, descendit du bar, attrapa le brun par sa chemise. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table de la cuisine.

- Allonge-toi sur la table, ordonna Uruha

- Mmmm, excitant, gémit Aoi

- Allé, dépêche-toi

Le brun lécha sa lèvre supérieure, et obéit sagement au châtain. Dès qu'il fut allongé sur sa table, Uruha s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de son collègue, et sentit quelque chose de proéminant sous ses fesses : l'érection du brun. Ses joues rivèrent directement au rouge, mais heureusement, son collègue ne le vit pas. Cependant, cela ne le bloqua pas, au contraire. Il caressa le torse du brun à travers sa chemise et descendit ses mains sur son abdomen, et les glissa près de la ceinture. Il ramena rapidement ses mains en haut de la chemise et se pencha pour embrasser le cou du brun qui avait sa respiration de plus en plus saccadé. Uruha commença à déboutonner la chemise et lécha le torse au fur et à mesure que ce dernier se dévoilait. Mais au bout de trois boutons, le châtain en avait déjà marre, et voulait accélérer les choses. Du coup, il attrapa les deux pans de la chemise et d'un geste brusque ouvra la chemise en faisant sauter tous les boutons encore attachés. Cela excita le brun qui voulut changer de position et les faire basculer, mais son amant de nuit n'était pas du même avis, et l'empêcha d'agir en le maintenant fermement sur la table. Il saisit ensuite la bouteille, l'ouvrit, et versa son contenu sur le torse du brun. Aussitôt il se pencha sur ce torse pour lécher l'alcool. Il glissa ses lèvres vers un téton, le léchant et le suçotant. Une de ses mains l'occupait de l'autre.

Aoi lui gémissait, se tordait sous cette délicieuse torture, l'excitant de plus en plus. Il bougeait son bassin pour sentir encore plus de plaisir qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, et qu'il devait libérer. Uruha avait bien compris cela et s'en amusa. Il reprit la bouteille en main, se redressa, but de nouveau une gorgée, et quand il eut finit, il lécha sensuellement le bout de la bouteille. Il passa sa main libre sous la nuque du brun, le força à se redresser. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, lécha la partie inférieur, la mordilla. Puis il se sépara d'Aoi qui reprit immédiatement les lèvres du châtain pour goûter pour goûter au délicieux goût du saké. Il força le passage pour sentir encore une fois la langue de son ami. Tous deux soupiraient d'aise, et quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Uruha en profitant pour enfoncer le bout de la bouteille dans la bouche du brun. Ce dernier but une seule gorgé, puis saisit la bouteille pour la poser à côté d'eux sur la table. Là, il put enfin faire ce qu'il voulait. Il inversa leur position, s'allongeant sur son amant du soir. Cependant, il trouva que la table n'était pas très confortable pour la suite. Il quitta la table sous le regard interrogateur du plus jeune.

Il l'attrapa alors par le poignet, l'attira à lui. Les deux guitaristes collèrent leur corps ensemble, plus particulièrement leur bassin, s'embrassèrent sauvagement, les mains de l'un parcourant le corps de l'autre, tout en se déplaçant à petit pas dans l'appartement. Tout d'un coup, Uruha posa une de ses mains sur l'entre jambe du plus âgé qui jeta sa tête en arrière et gémit de plaisir. Le châtain continua de caresser la bosse de son partenaire dans un sourire pervers. Ils continuèrent à parcourir l'appartement en se cognant d'innombrables fois contre un meuble, ou un mur. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient la chambre du brun, qui eut pas mal de difficulté à l'ouvrir car il tremblait d'excitation, et dans la hâte, contrôlait de moins en moins ses gestes. Quand il parvint enfin à ouvrir cette porte, il poussa Uruha dans la chambre, hotta sa chemise qu'il lança loin de lui.

Les deux guitaristes se lancèrent un même sourire carnassier, aguicheur, plein de perversité et d'envi. Ils voulaient tous les deux passer à la suite des choses, se rapprochèrent, déboutonnant mutuellement leur pantalon, qui emprisonnaient leur érection trop à l'étroit désormais. Une fois libéré de leur pantalon, le plus jeune poussa le brun sur le lit. Ce dernier s'installa le mieux possible, et le châtain le rejoignit à quatre pattes, se plaça au-dessus de lui, en glissant un de ces genoux entre les jambes du plus vieux. Il monta lentement jusqu'au membre gonflé, le massant langoureusement. Un râle de plaisir sortit de la gorge du brun, le plaisir le brûlait, le dévorait, et son érection lui faisait mal, tellement mal. Voyant qu'il était le seul à qui on donnait du plaisir, il glissa alors sa main dans le boxer du châtain massant le membre lui aussi tendu. Les deux musiciens gémirent à tour de rôle, puis se regardèrent, et d'un accord commun passèrent enfin aux choses vraiment sérieuses. Uruha retira le boxer d'Aoi puis celui-ci inversa les positions et enleva à son tour le boxer de son amant du soir et s'installa entre les jambes de ce dernier.

Mais contre toute attente, le châtain se crispa. Il prenait vraiment conscience de ce qui allait se passer, et cela lui fit peur, malgré tout l'alcool qui circulait dans son sang et qui brouillait son cerveau. Il n'avait jamais tenu ce rôle de dominé, et surtout jamais eu de relation comme ça ! Mais aucun retour n'était possible, il le savait depuis longtemps, et puis, il était bien trop excité pour tout stopper sinon il sentirait frustré par la suite, tout comme le brun. Au pire, demain, il aura tout oublié.

Ils iront donc jusqu'au bout. Mais le grand châtain appréhendait la suite des choses.

Aoi s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de son partenaire, bloquant ainsi leur érection entre leur ventre. Il embrassa le cou d'Uruha, l'embrassa. Il tenta par la suite de le détendre, de le rassurer en le caressant là où le châtain était sensible, en lui murmurant quelques mots à son oreille, en l'embrassant, en bougeant son bassin contre le sien. Mais cela n'avait pas grand effet.

Quel grand stressé il avait là …

Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il se décolla du corps de son collègue, s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et d'une main attrapa le membre du plus jeune qui eut le souffle coupé. Le brun fit de long va-et-vient sur le sexe tendu, faisant gémir Uruha. Ce dernier se tordait de plus en plus sous le plaisir que lui offrait son ami au fur et à mesure que celui-ci accélérait son mouvement. Mais alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme pointer son bout du nez, Aoi lâcha le membre gonflé du plus jeune qui lui lança un regard de frustration. Aoi présentant trois de ses doigts devant la bouche du châtain qui ne comprenait pas très bien.

- Si tu ne veux pas trop souffrir … lui lança Aoi

Uruha ouvrit alors sa bouche et lécha les doigts qui y entrèrent. Et quand ils furent assez mouillés selon le brun, ce denier ordonna au châtain de se retourner et de se mettre à quatre pattes. Celui-ci s'exécuta malgré son appréhension.

Le brun se positionna derrière lui, et avec ses doigts, il traça un chemin en partant de la nuque, passa le long de la colonne vertébrale et finit le parcours à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Uruha. Il le pénétra alors d'un doigt, en le tenant par la hanche avec sa main libre. Uruha retint sa respiration, non pas que cette intrusion était douloureuse, mais parce que cette sensation était nouvelle, bizarre, et un peu désagréable. Voyant que cela ne gênait pas trop son partenaire, Aoi fit quelques va-et-vient avec son doigt, puis introduisit un deuxième doigt. Là, ça commençait à se corser. Le châtain sentit la douleur, qui le fit grimacer. Il avait baissé la tête et se mordait la lèvre pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Le brun dit alors la même chose que précédemment, quelques va-et-vient accompagnés de mouvements de ciseaux. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'Uruha s'habitue à la présence des deux doigts. C'est alors que le troisième doigt entra en jeu. Là, il fallut un peu plus de temps à Uruha pour s'habituer. Aoi était impatient, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop vite pour ne pas effrayer le plus jeune, et ne pas trop lui faire mal.

Il retira ensuite ses doigts de l'intimité du châtain, qui ressentit un certain soulagement. Il vit alors Aoi attraper un préservatif dans un tiroir, ainsi qu'un gel lubrifiant. Il savait ce qui allait se passer : Aoi enfila le préservatif sur son membre et l'enduisit du gel lubrifiant. Lorsqu'il sentit le bout de l'érection du brun, il prit une forte inspiration, bloqua sa respiration, et commença à se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Aoi l'attrapa par les hanches et le pénétra doucement, mais la douleur était telle qu'Uruha ne parvint pas à retenir son cri de douleur. Une fois entièrement en lui, le brun ne bougea plus et massa son partenaire qui se tordait et gémissait de douleur. Il était tellement crispé, tellement serré, qu'Aoi trouvait ça excitant et bon. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir, mais les gémissements du plus jeune parvinrent à le calmer. Pour calmer son partenaire et le détendre, il prit de nouveau le membre d'Uruha en main et recommença les mouvements de va-et-vient. Quand il le sentit se détendre, il commençant à se mouvoir en lui, tout en lui arrachant des gémissements particuliers. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à oublier la douleur malgré les efforts d'Aoi, mais lorsqu'il sentit le membre de ce dernier glisser en lui, il sentit quelque chose d'encore nouveau, qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrire. Il tenta donc de se concentrer sur cette sensation, mais quand Aoi était entièrement en lui, la douleur revenait, le tiraillait. Et celle-ci s'accentua quand le brun enleva sa main qui massait son érection, pour mieux l'attraper par les hanches, pour accentuer ses va-et-vient, accélérer le mouvement sensuel de son bassin. Il allait de plus en plus loin dans l'intimité du châtain. Les deux guitaristes avaient leur respiration erratique, gémissaient de plaisir et de douleur. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, Uruha cria de plaisir et les muscles de son corps se contractèrent. Aoi arrêta tout mouvement, frustrant son amant du soir qui tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux à demi clos, le regard embué.

- Encore … murmura-t-il dans un gémissement

- Qu … quoi ?

- Encore !

Aoi s'exécuta, recommençant ses va-et-vient, pendant que le châtain murmurait, ou plutôt gémissait, voir criait des « Encore ! Plus loin ! Vas-y ! Accélère ! », et autres phrases qui rendaient fou le plus âgé. Il se réjouissait d'entendre les cris de pur plaisir de son partenaire qui bougeait lui aussi son bassin à présent. Mais quelque chose gênait le brun : il entendait les cris d'Uruha, mais ne voyait pas son visage. C'est alors qu'il se retira, frustrant le châtain qui en demandait encore et encore. Il allongea le plus jeune sur le dos, positionna ses cuisses sur ses épaules, et repositionna son membre au niveau de l'intimité du châtain. Il le pénétra à nouveau, mais sauvagement cette-fois ci, et pris appuis de chaque côté de la tête du corps en dessous de lui. Il recommença ses va-et-vient, arrachant de nouveau des gémissements au châtain qui se tordait de plaisir. Ce dernier s'agrippa aux épaules d'Aoi lorsqu'il sentit son corps s'électriser quand le sexe de son partenaire toucha son point G. Son plaisir montait de plus en plus, ces moments d'extase l'envoyait au septième ciel. Il perdait complètement la tête. Son corps n'en pouvait plus, et il atteignit l'orgasme dans un dernier cri de plaisir, se libérant entre leur deux corps. Le brun le rejoignit quelques secondes après avoir senti les muscles du châtain se contracter spasmodiquement autour de son membre, et se libéra à son tour en lui.

Il se retira tout de suite après, et s'effondra à côté d'Uruha. Tous deux avaient le souffle court. Aoi retira le préservatif et alla le jeter. Quand il se rassit aux côtés de son collègue, il remarqua que ce dernier avait du sperme sur son torse, et sans se poser plus de questions, alla le lui lécher. Puis, sentant le sommeil venir, les deux guitaristes s'endormirent, chacun de son côté. Le châtain se regrettait pas pour le moment ce qui venait de se passer.

Une heure plus tard, ce dernier qui avait l'habitude de bouger dans son sommeil se réveilla brusquement à cause d'une vive douleur qu'il sentit au niveau des reins. En regardant Aoi qui dormait paisiblement, la panique s'empara de lui, et quand il s'aperçut qu'il était nu dans le lit de son collègue, là la panique atteint son maximum.

- Merde, merde, merde, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Putain on a fait une connerie !

Maintenant il regrettait … malheureusement pour lui, ce qui était fait est fait, mais il devait dans l'absolu quitter cet appartement, et retourner chez lui. Il se leva, mais s'effondra aussitôt par terre, ses reins lui faisait tellement mal, et il dû se mordre sérieusement la lèvre pour étouffer son gémissement. Il priait pour qu'Aoi ne se réveille pas. Il attendit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, puis se releva, en ignorant la douleur, et son parcourt du combattant commença alors. Il récupéra tout d'abord son sous-vêtement, son jean, puis son t-shirt dans le salon, et les enfila dès qu'il les avait trouvés. Il s'empara de sa veste mit ses chaussures, et sortit aussi vite qu'il le put. Pour tout cela : un quart d'heure quand même. Dans les rues, il eut la chance de ne croiser que quelques rares fêtards qui rentraient chez eux, et qui n'en avaient rien à faire des gens qu'ils croisaient. Il fallut quand même trois quart d'heure voir une heure à Uruha pour rentrer chez lui. Un vrai parcours du combattant. Durant le trajet, il boitait, se mordait continuellement les lèvres, grimaçait de douleur, et se forçait à respirer fort et lentement. Une fois chez lui, il se put enfin se relâcher un peu, et il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller et se coucha immédiatement. Mais la nuit fut très courte pour lui, se réveillant régulièrement à cause de ses reins douloureux.

Fin Flash-Back

Il se sentait mal, là dans son lit, en repensant à ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures seulement … ses joues virèrent au rouge, mais pour que ces deux amis ne le voient pas, il remonta ses draps au-dessus de sa tête en soufflant un grand coup. Kai et Ruki le regardèrent de travers

- Ça va Uruha-chan ? demanda Kai.

- Oui, je veux juste dormir, répondit spontanément le châtain, ce qui était vrai d'une part, de l'autre il voulait oublier son « cauchemar » de la nuit dernière.

- Bon, prend ça d'abord ensuite on te laissera tranquille.

Uruha prit le cachet que lui tendait son ami et l'avala d'un coup. Ruki avait de nouveau bien regardé le cou du guitariste, et il n'avait pas rêvé : il y avait bien un suçon dans son cou. Un sourire se forma sur son visage, et Kai le vit après avoir donné le médicament au châtain. Il l'interrogea du regard, mais le chanteur ne lui répondit pas, du moins pour le moment. Uruha s'emmitoufla de nouveau sous ces couvertures et ferma les yeux. Il ferma les yeux s'endor… non. Il ferma les yeux et ne s'endormit pas pour autant … il attendit donc que Morphée veuille bien le prendre dans ses bras. Pourquoi il n'y pas de somnifère chez lui, hein ? Il se maudit donc mentalement. Pourquoi ? Comme ça.

Les heures passèrent, et à midi, Reita et Aoi arrivèrent à l'appartement du « malade », la bouche en cœur, et les bras chargé de plats à emporter. Kai et Ruki, qui avait fait part de sa découverte au batteur, étaient dans le salon et discutaient tranquillement. Ou plutôt, émettaient des hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues sur la fin de soirée du châtain. Et Ruki, à chaque hypothèse voulait absolument voir Uruha pour lui demander si c'était ça, et Kai devait garder son mal en patience pour maitriser cette boule d'énergie. Combien de verre de café il a bu déjà ?

Les nouveaux arrivants posèrent les plats sur la table basse. Ruki avait toujours son sourire collé aux lèvres. Il voulait apporter un plat à Uruha, mais Kai, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il avait dans la tête, l'en empêcha en lui ordonnant de rester assis, ce qu'il fit en boudant bien évidemment. Reita et Aoi venant d'arriver ne comprirent pas sur le coup, même la conversation entre le batteur et le chanteur ne les aidaient pas trop. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que le châtain était le centre de la discussion. Mais pourquoi ils disent qu'il serait tombé dans les escaliers, après ou pendant un échange sulfureux avec une fille, ou que trop bourré et les yeux pas en face des trous a louché, il aurait trébuché sur une marche et aurait déballé les escaliers. Ou encore, qu'il se serait amusé à casser des noix avec son c… son derrière ! Ou qu'il se serait fait violer au coin d'une rue, ou qu'il se serait empalé sur un objet comme ça pour le plaisir, ou par accident. Ou qu'il aurait eu des relations avec une fille SM, peu probable selon eux, ou bien une belle partie de jambe en l'air avec un mec, … encore moins probable selon eux ! Si ils savaient … Si ils savaient …

Mais quand Uruha pointa son bout du nez dans le salon, là ils comprirent. En effet le pauvre bougre boitait de manière … comment dire … même un aveugle pourrait le voir ! Kai en le voyant se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se déplacer et à s'asseoir sur le canapé entre lui et Reita. Ruki avait pris possession du fauteuil, et Aoi sur une chaise. Le chanteur affichait un sourire rieur, mais Kai lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demandèrent à l'unisson Reita et Aoi

- Je sais pas, je ne me souviens pas … souffla encore une fois le châtain, qui avait gardé la tête baissé, évitant le regard de tous ses collègues.

- Oh comme moi ! lançant joyeusement Aoi

- Uruha fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'un simple « Ah bon ? ».

- Sans commentaire, répliquèrent Kai et Reita

Ruki, quant à lui, fixait encore et encore le pauvre châtain avec le même sourire. Les questions qu'il voulait lui poser lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais avec Kai dans la même pièce, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, il n'en pouvait plus. Au diable Kai et son autorité !

- Uruha, Uruha, Uruha … mon cher Uruha-chan, répond moi franchement … est-ce que tu es tombé dans des escaliers ?

- Euh … ben non …je pense pas

- T'étais avec une belle damoiselle ?

- Sais pas …

- Tu ne te rappelles pas d'avoir passé un moment plutôt torride ?

- … Non …

- Ok ok … alors, est-ce que tu t'es amusé à casser des noix avec tes jolies fesses ?

Grand silence. Uruha le regarda très bizarrement avec de gros yeux. Les autres voulaient se jeter contre un mur à cause de la connerie de Ruki. Puis, le châtain explosa de rire. Ce que se traduisait par une réponse négative pour le chanteur, qui continua dans sa lancée

- Ou alors tu t'es empalé sur quelque chose !

Redoublements des rires.

- Ou tu t'es fait violer dans la rue !

Bref silence où Uruha avait coupé sa respiration pour repartir dans un fou rire encore plus grand, il pleurait de rire, mais il se tenait le dos qui lui faisait horriblement mal.

- T'as pas fini Ru-chan ? demanda Reita

- Non !

- Oh putain … soufflèrent les deux bruns et le blond au bandeau

- J'en étais où déjà ?… ah oui, mon cher Uruha-chan, est-ce que tu as baisé avec une fille faisant du SM ?

Uruha le regarda de nouveau avec de gros yeux, et prit une grande bouffé d'air pour pouvoir répondre :

- Ça va pas non ? Surement pas !

- Oh … lâcha Ruki d'un air déçu. Bon ben dernière question : avec un mec ?

- Hein ?

Uruha s'arrêta de rire. Du coup, ses collègues le regardèrent avec intérêt. Les joues du châtain avaient pris une belle couleur rouge. Et c'est d'un ton que ce dernier voulait sûr de lui qu'il répondit « Non ! Surement pas ! »

Grillé.

Ces collègues avaient bien compris ! Reita, Kai et Aoi le regardaient choqués, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que Ruki avait un sourire vainqueur, et sautait presque sur place, et en criant des « J'en étais sûr ! J'en étais sûr ! ». Les autres n'arrivaient pas à prononcer un seul mot, trop choqué par la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire.

- Et ben, on te croyait pas comme ça Uruha-chan ! lâcha finalement Aoi

- Je suis choqué ! ajouta Kai

- On l'est tous, … ou du moins presque tous … termina Reita

- Oh putain … soupira Uruha, mais non, mais …

- Cherche pas tu t'es fait grillé mon pauvre ! s'exclama Ruki. Alors avec qui ? Dis-le moi, dis-le moi !

- …

- Attend je devine ! Reita-chan ?

- J'ai fini seul dans mon lit, et me suis réveillé totalement habillé ! se justifia Reita

- Du calme ! alors, … Kai-chan ?

- Réveillé auprès d'une sublime brunette avec une magnifique poitrine !

- Quelle chance … Moi ? quelle question ! Bon ben il en manque plus qu'un : Aoi-chan ?

- Qui te dis que c'est l'un d'entre nous ? demanda l'interpellé

- Logique ! Regarde, il n'ose même pas nous regarder !

- Si tu le dis ! en tout cas, je ne couche qu'avec des femmes alors pourquoi je changerai ?

- T'étais bourré …

- On l'était tous !

- Ouais mais bizarrement tu ne te rappelle de rien et en plus t'es parti en même temps qu'Uruha-chan …

Ce dernier leva la tête vers l'autre guitariste et croisa son regard. Aussitôt le châtain détourna la tête, les joues ayant une couleur rouge pivoine. Ceci n'échappa à personne bien évidemment. Et le guitariste brun, quant à lui devint de plus en plus pâle.

- 'tain c'est pas con ce qu'il dit le petit Ru-chan ! intervint le bassiste

- C'est vrai qu'à y réfléchir, ça se tient … mais alors … ajouta le batteur

- Aoi-chan et Uruha-chan ont baisé la nuit dernière ! Et on sait qui a été dominé par qui ! Et si on croit ce qu'a dit Aoi-chan tout à l'heure au studio, il a passé une très bonne soirée, donc, notre cher Uru-chan est un bon coup ! Finit Ruki.

Ce dernier se tordit de rire en voyant la réaction de ses collègues. Deux choqués, la bouche ouverte. Ils pourraient gober une mouche qu'ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte. Et les deux autres aimeraient bien se faire tout, mais alors, tout tout petit !

- Merde … murmura Aoi pour lui-même

- Tu te souviens de rien alors réjouis-toi plutôt ! lança sèchement le châtain.

- Mais j'ai … enfin … on … on a …

- Pas la peine de le répéter encore une fois ! On a compris !

- Et ben, vous nous faites une scène de ménage là ? Ricana le chanteur

- TA GUEULE ! crièrent à l'unisson le groupe.

- Et maintenant dehors ! continua le châtain

- Quoi ? demanda Ruki

- Dehors ! répéta le guitariste

- D'accord, on va vous laisser discuter tous les deux ! Mais Aoi-chan, quand même ne l'amoche pas plus sin…

- Non, TOUT le MONDE DEHORS ! le coupa Uruha en colère

Kai et Reita s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Le premier attrapa le chanteur par le bras et l'entraîna dernière lui, tandis que le second s'occupa du guitariste brun en l'aidant à se lever (vu l'état dans lequel ce dernier était …). Chacun prit ses cliques et ses claques et fermèrent la porte.

Enfin du calme ! Uruha n'en pouvait plus. Il balança sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup. Quelques minutes passèrent, quand il reçut un message de Kai.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide ou quoique ce soit, ou si tu veux que je passe plus tard dans la soirée, n'hésite pas ! Rétablit toi bien en tout cas ».

Il lui répondit par un simple « Merci », et posa un regard sur sa table basse où se trouvaient 5 plats à emporter, plus ou moins entamés. Etant donné qu'il commençait à déprimer, il se dit que peut être la nourriture le soulagera un peu, le temps d'un moment… En plus, il était incapable de se préparer quoique ce soit … Et bien ça tombe bien tout ça, en plus c'est midi ! A table !

* * *

Note de l 'auteur: et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. je sais c'est long, mais c'est comme ça, je voulais rien changer quand j'ai relu et corrigé quelques trucs, donc voilà ... bref ... Oui, je voulais préciser, la relation entre Aoi et Uruha, ils sont amis, et le restent. Je ne voulais pas de truc à l'eau de rose comme je lis souvent dans beaucoup de fictions (autres que sur the gazette y compris), et des "je t'aime" à la fin. Voilà, j'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire par là. Des commentaires ? ...


End file.
